Easy to use computer interfaces have greatly expanded the popularity of microcomputers. For example the Apple Macintosh and Microsoft Windows graphical user interfaces have greatly simplified the use of microcomputers such that a whole new class of users now use microcomputers.
To further simplify the use of a computer system, a user interface should adapt itself to the way a particular user works. For example, most people record information by writing down the information using a pen and paper. To adapt to this system of recording information, a number of pen based computer systems have been introduced that allow a user to record information by writing with an electronic pen on a tablet screen. To convert the user's writing into a more convenient form, the computer employs a handwriting recognition algorithm. Examples of computer systems that use handwriting recognition include the Apple Newton personal digital assistant, the Microsoft's Pen Windows Operating System, and the Casio Zoomer.RTM. personal digital assistant. Other systems allow a user to speak to the computer and a speech recognition algorithm is used to translate the user's speech into recognized words and commands.
To create user interfaces that are particularly adapted to a user's habits, the user interface software must have information that uniquely identifies and describes the user. For example, a handwriting recognition type of interface must have information about the user's handwriting style. Similarly, a voice recognition user interface must have specific information about the user's voice such as pitch, intonation, and accent. Thus, sophisticated personalized user interfaces require a comprehensive database containing information about the specific user who will be using the user interface.
Computers tend to be expensive pieces of capital equipment. To reduce the amount of money spent on computer equipment, employees are often required to share computer systems among different people. If more than one user uses a particular computer system, an operating system with the personalized user interface must have a personal user interface database for each and every user that may use the computer system. Furthermore, if there are several different computer systems that a user may use, every computer system must contain a copy of that user's personal preferences. It would be desirable to reduce the amount of information stored on shared computer systems.
If a new user starts using a computer system, an entire new personality database must be created for that new user. However, that new user may have already used a computer system in the past with a similar user interface. To reduce the setup time, it would be desirable to have a system to transfer the information containing the user's previous personality file to the new computer system.